powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power Rangers RPM
Proof? What proof is there? WhiteLight95 15:51, 10 May 2008 (UTC)WhiteLight95 :It has been confirmed that Power Rangers R P M is the Official Title for Power Rangers 2009. ::Where? WhiteLight95 01:44, 25 May 2008 (UTC)WhiteLight95 :::http://www.go-onger.com ::::That's not an official site. It's a fan site. They got that info from the forums. Dchallofjustice 03:24, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Oops sorry. I think it's Race Per Minuies. :I've again deleted all information in this article, currently nothing is know, so if anyone finds new information, he needs to have good references for it. --serpen 08:43, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Auditions for R.P.M This may come as a stupid question, but i'll ask it anyway. Does any of you guys know when the auditions are, where they take place and do you have to be a black belt to be cast as one of the power rangers? cause i want to go even if i am a blue-tag, which is only 6 belts away from the higher black belt. Adam? Adam was rumoured to be in Jungle Fury and he wasn't is he actualy going to be in this one? hope it's true this time. Kinda hoping for an old ranger to show up... Cast Eka Darville has been cast as the red ranger, i saw it on rpm linear site Heidi Kathy Bradhurt was cast as the Yellow Ranger, but has turned the role down for unknown reasons. https://www.nowcasting.com/actor/popup/viewactor.php?page=highlights&actorID=fitchlover who is rex who is rex :nobodyDchallofjustice 06:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) adam park is not green rpm ranger Zordon? I read on this website that Zordon will return to RPM, how I don't know! But why when I post it on the RPM page it gets removed,why? :Cuz whoever got that info just saw a pic of Zordon on the 'allies' section at retrocenter. It's merely a placeholder. It's not there cuz 'Zordon will be in rpm". Oh, and sign your posts, wouldja?Dchallofjustice 15:44, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Jeese. Davidc1 rumors - i add rumors to rpm wiika page - dr Interesting Note Anyone else notice that the Velocimax Megazord has the same animal combination of Wild Force's Predazord? Rumour I heard a rumour circling around the Internet that RPM was to be the final series of Power Rangers. Could somebody shed some light on this rumour? Then again, what Disney have selfishly failed to realise that by ending the Power Rangers, that is like saying to Toei "I hate Super Sentai", which means Toei, Bandai and Disney lose money, and prices will once again rise. Oliverwestern 11:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) i heard that power ranger jungle fury will be teaming up with power ranger rpm before the season is over. and the three extra rangers (mammoth, t-rex, and tricera ranger) might be humans instead of roboic like humans like Mack was in power ranger operation overdrive. Zords There's note in trivia about the zords being able to talk, yet so far they seem to be 'ordinary' zords with no speech abilities. Ztyran 03:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC